


a little kiss

by tumorpunk



Category: Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, George wants Sweets, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he gets them in the end, dreamotfound, have fun, idk people have been pointing it out, mlm - freeform, this has been available on wattpad since april
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumorpunk/pseuds/tumorpunk
Summary: George just wants some sweets. yet Dream keeps bothering him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	a little kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Even though i dont really like the work anymore at this point, i still decided to cross - post it to ao3, since it's probably still a cute story.

It was around 2 am in the morning when George snuck through the flat, trying to avoid the noise that came within walking. He didn't want to wake Dream sleeping two rooms next to where he was standing, or, rather walking, now. He didn't want to wake him because...well, he knew Dream was exhausted due to their latest YouTube project and definitely needed the rest...or maybe it was just because George was a little bit ashamed.

He didn't necessarily need Dream to know he was planning to eat sweets in the middle of the night. He will know tomorrow, when he looks into the fridge, idiot, George realized and would've given himself a face-palm if he wasn't tired.

The thing is, he'd just woken up from - what could it have been? - 3 hours of sleep? He'd gone to bed a little sooner than usual. 

Yeah, to clarify this, George's schedule of sleep wasn't the very best right now. In fact, it was rather fucked up.  
He understood why he woke up now, but that didn’t explain how he felt tired like hell. He and Dream had done a 24-hour stream just about two days ago. 

It was sensible to feel like shit after not sleeping for so long, if you thought about it. 

We definitely underestimated that challenge, the twenty-year-old thought as he opened the fridge and cringed slightly at the light short after. What was to see there in the fridge wasn't exactly pleasant for the hungry, sugar-craving eye of his. In the fridge, there was nothing. Well, nothing except a few vegetables- there was a cucumber, some salad and onions and a few more uninteresting foods that didn’t qualify for what he was looking for at all.  
Besides, Ew, onions. George made a face and let out a quiet, frustrated groan. And no chocolate.  
Normally there should be. Did Dream rob this place or what? 

Great, now that totally ruined George's mood. (seriously.) He slammed the heavy door of the fridge and left the kitchen, proceeding to look up to their secret storage of sweets.  
It's actually funny if we're ever gonna explain why we've got an extra, hidden stock for sweets to other people.

He yawned.  
Come on, that's not an unusual or odd weird thing to do, right?  
George unlocked the door leading to the staircase where the whole sweet treasure was hoarded by them quietly, and careful to not only wake Dream, but also Patches, their cat, on his way.

George crept up the stairs, not before he settled the flashlight on his phone to see anything after all. 

Without any other light besides the phone though, the cold staircase seemed rather unwelcoming, pretty creepy even. George didn't realise it, although a shiver kept raising up his arm. 

He didn't realize because all his focus was on the sweets beneath him.  
They had chocolate, lots of cookies and he even spotted fruit gums. His eyes seemed to seize over the view he got. 

His mouth watering, he kneeled down to choose whatever he wanted, planning his choice of food to be very selective just because he had the opportunity to. 

A sudden, warm hand on his shoulder immediately froze his actions. His blood ran cold within the matter of milliseconds.

George screamed out of shock and jumped, however he covered his mouth early enough to not wake up the whole building they had their little flat in.  
"Jesus, Clay!" He yelped, recognizing his friend even in the blinding dark. Yet, George still was scared out of his mind for a few seconds, only until he heard Dream - Clay - giggling and trying to hold his laughter back. 

"Why’d you scare me like that? I almost thought I was going to die for a second!" (George really was convinced of that.)  
"Really? That’s not an honorable way to go."

Dream couldn't stop giggling. George rolled his eyes and swept something from his forehead while he still held his hand above his heart. "I swear, you're slowly becoming your minecraft self in real life now. How did you do that, sneak up on me like that, huh?"

"What do you mean? You were completely distracted and caught up in swallowing down those gummy bears with your eyes. It was easy." 

George stood up to his full height. 

"Listen, I surely wouldn't nearly be as sugar-starved right now if you had left just a few pieces of chocolate in the fridge, Dream."  
"I-" Clay tried to justify himself, but George had enough. 

"Ugh, I hate you for what you've done to me just right now." George smiled a little though. 

Dream laughed the insult off and quickly grabbed George's phone out of his left hand. George swiped at the phone and missed as Dream looked at the screen.

"What time is it, even? Oh, and why were you looking for something to eat anyway?... - Oh, see, it's 2:17. Any explanation, Georg-ie?" He held the phone showing the current time into the air as if it was proof for George to explain what he was trying to do at such time. 

"What?" Oh god, how annoyed George was by him. He sighed and elaborated to Dream’s expectant expression. 

"Ok fine, if you’re so desperate... My brain feels like shit. My sleep schedule fucked me up, so I woke up 10 minutes ago. Are you happy now? Let me pass."

Dream stood in the way for George to leave the staircase now that he's finally got his sweets, and since he was the bigger of them, a guy almost about 6'2 feet high, he easily succeeded in preventing George from escaping.

George moaned in frustration, this situation just being one of many that reminded him of how short he was.  
Well, technically he wasn't short. Tall assholes like Clay just liked to mock him into thinking he was. George walked forward directly into his friend, trying to pretend like he wasn't there. 

"Let me out." He murmured against Clay's bare arm, too tired to fight against his goliath of a friend. He just wanted to eat some gummy bears and then try to sleep again. By these words, Dream seemed to notice he might have annoyed his friend a little too much. This time, Clay said nothing as George successfully went past him, the pack of fruity gummy bears in his hands, yawning on the way. 

Before George actually had reached his room's door though, Dream's voice sounded across the floor. 

"Wait, I'm sorry. George!"

Clay zoomed in between his friend and the door and hesitated to let George go into his room yet. George grumbled.

Clay couldn't ignore that feeling how his skin reacted when he felt George's muttered breath against his arm 30 seconds ago. It felt warm, yeah- it was distracting. Too distracting. Dream fumbled trying to find out what this even meant for him.

He had no idea, but there was only one way to find out.  
Besides, he needed to apologize right now, even if he was only mocking George a little.  
He felt guilty for making him feel trapped, which was...unusual, considering the times they'd killed, trapped and hunted each other down in minecraft. 

But this...This just didn't feel right. 

"Uhm, George..." The brunette turned around to him, already having opened the gummy sweets package.  
Dream’s stomach flipped when George’s eyes met his. He wanted to laugh, a little. It was funny how crazy he was for what he was about to do.  
Clay simply cut off his thoughts, walked even closer to George, and looked into his eyes. George’s face changed a little from the tired to an, admittedly, cute expression, even perked with interest.

And then Clay kissed him, cupping his cheek by reflex in the progress.  
He tasted exactly like Clay would've suspected, and his lips are a little crusty, probably because of sleeping earlier. When they part, Clay's partially opened mouth feels hot and he thinks only one thing.  
Holy Shit, that was amazing. 

The both of them being so close to each other, in one flat, at night, only being here because of a stupid intention, a ridiculous amount of appetite a human can bring up at night.  
Well, and George's talent to be loud at night. (and Clay's surprisingly sensitive sleep.) 

He looks at George. 

He remembers the stream they did. 

How much fun they both had, playing minecraft for a solid 16 hours, spending their time chasing each other down, or, alternatively, winning the game together by beating the ender dragon. Hours of dying of laughter, as many hours of screeching and screaming out of frustration and anger, or the terrible consequences of falling into a ravine whilst trying to escape the other shaped the day. And then, the realization hit Clay like a bunch of falling sand blocks.

He's probably fallen in love. With George. And ‘till now he didn't recognize it at all.

"Why did you do that?" George asked Dream, slightly out of breath. His voice was hushed. Dream decided not to be scared of his feelings like he was so often in the past. So, he just smiled. 

"First tell me how it was?"

"Well, not that bad actually."

"You didn't find it weird?"

"Dream, it only will be weird if one of us didn't like it." 

"Woah, that’s pretty wise words for someone like you. Where did you get this from? A movie?" 

"You idiot." George laughed softly and slightly punched the taller's shoulder. 

"Ow! I’m right, then!" Dream let out a muffled laugh and George laughed too, forgetting the risk of maybe waking up their floor neighbours if they were too loud only a little. They didn't have to worry about it too long though, because after a few seconds of laughter George went serious again.

"You still haven't answered my question though,” He looked straight up to him now. To Dream. To Clay.

"Why did you kiss me?" Dream swallowed, almost nervously.

"I didn't really think. Must be the lack of sleep I've had during the last days." He said jokingly, but not as fully as he intended it to be. 

"I've been thinking about kissing you, to be honest." The Brit said and touched Clay's chin. Dream’s face warmed up and his eyes widened a tiny bit.  
"Well... we can do it again, if you want."

George let out a cute giggle, that one kind Dream often heard while recording with him.  
Clay's heart melted like hot butter.  
"Agreed, scaring-the-living-shit-out-of-me-guy." Dream had to grin in response before he kissed him again, this time knowing they both wanted to do this. The reassurance of it felt great.

After a few moments, Dream yawned, accidentally, and so backed away.  
"Actually I feel like I might be too tired to stay up much longer. I think I should go to bed."  
"Oh, I don't think you'll sleep in your bed tonight." Dream stared at him in surprise with a blush sprouting on his cheeks. What's that supposed to mean?  
"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter...c'mon and play a bit on the Playstation with me." George begged for it.  
Dream didn't look convinced.

"Please. Dream, I still can't sleep." George eagerly tried pulling Dream with his hand towards his bedroom.  
The taller man sighed and didn’t respond. 

"Would it convince you if I suggested cuddling?" George pitched. Dream gave him an interesting look.

Cuddling? Dream thought about it.  
He'd always been a quite needy person when it came to physical contact. 

For quite a second he was scared again. But what if it got awkward or what if they both didn't like the feeling of being so close to each other? He took a deep breath, internally.  
He decided to be open with his fears and just let things - whatever might happen with George right now - come at him. For once, goddamnit.  
So it was a yes.  
He nodded and sighed, acting like it all was a hard decision on the outside.  
Yet George could see the secret happiness on Clay's face. 

"Only for tonight, got it?" 

George knew Dream would eventually change his mind soon.  
"So how about some COD?" 

"Really? You know I suck at that." 

"Isn't gonna change if you just keep playing minecraft ‘till your old days." 

"We play mostly together, if I may remind you of that." 

"Yeah, however, I don't suck at Call of Duty." 

Dream rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable amongst the bedsheets and pillows laying onto George's messy bed. He watched as George searched for the  
right controllers, slightly cursing as he couldn't spot them right away. 

"Hey, stop saying bad words."  
Dream smirked.

"C'mon, you've heard worse from me when we died a thousand times in the lava during the Speed Increasing Challenge." 

Oh, no, not that.  
The part with the amount of bad words was most certainly true, though.  
Dream has never had to cut out this much swearing like in that part before.  
He made an annoyed face. 

"You know, there's really no need to remind me of that gross, fucking disgusting-" 

Clay stopped when he was realizing what he was saying.  
George would've laughed about this if he wasn't too busy setting his Playstation up so that they could play on it. 

When he was finished, he let himself sink into some soft pillows next to Clay, too with a big sigh.  
He snatched himself some snacks he had wanted so bad earlier and sighed at the relief he felt when he finally, finally bit into a white gummy bear. 

Clay laughed at him and went to the PS4 Menu. 

"So, what did you say a few seconds ago?" 

"Oh..uh, nothing." 

"I wasn't quite paying attention."

"What do you mean, I didn't say anything."  
Dream started the game instead after choosing it. 

George stared at him from beneath. 

"So, do you want to play first?" 

"Please, I would love to leave the honour to you." 

George wheezed a little and took the controller in his hand. 

They lasted like this a few seconds, until Dream shifted around, causing a lot of trouble in the bedsheets.  
"What are you doing?" he was asked, still trying to find a way to snuggle onto the Brunette's shoulder and still having himself covered by some warm bed sheets. 

"Wait, lemme just.."  
Dream groaned in relief as he turned into the comfortable position he's wanted, his head laying onto George's upper Chest now. 

"You're cozy there?" Soft warm breath brushed across Clay's forehead. 

"I am, thanks." 

He focused on the screen again where the on-going action of the game didn't quite run the light shiver across his forearm like George's newfound presence did. 

They hadn't quite discovered what they were yet just now. A couple? Boyfriends?  
Clay for sure hoped they were.  
He thought about asking George later.  
Soon drifting off to his thoughts, he fell asleep, cuddled up in blankets against the other man. 

Unfortunately, George got lost in the game and played till 6 AM in the morning. He deeply regretted it on the next day due to his back hurting from the uncomfortable position the edge of the bed had become after hours. Dream laughed at him a bunch and George threatened never to kiss him again. Dream let him go after that with a laugh, already knowing he would never last it.

At least George got midnight sweets and a boyfriend now, so he guessed it was worth a little back pain and a little bit of Taunting...


End file.
